Sing Your Heart Out
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Cena and Ted are traveling home with their girlfriends when an oppurtunity arrises.


**A/N**- _MERRY CHRISTMAS, LEESIE! I couldn't remember all of the songs we discussed, and this was the only one I remembered! Hope you like it!_

_A few things before we get started:_

_I hate writing myself into stories, but I had to in this one. You'll see why._

_Ted and John really do travel together and listen to country music, which is where this came from. _

* * *

Their journey home to Florida had begun six hours ago, and they only had two left. Since they both lived only a short distance away from each other, it was an easy choice for John Cena to travel with Ted DiBiase. For over a year they had been traveling together, and this trip was like any other except for one small factor; their girlfriends were with them this time. Leesie was on the driver's side with her head against the window, John's sweatshirt being a temporary pillow for her. Sunny was behind Ted, her body hidden in the massive shirt she was wearing. She made Ted give her one of his because she wanted to be comfortable for the trip.

"They are finally sleeping." John looked through the rear view mirror and saw the two girls sleeping.

"Yeah John, I kind of figured that when the laughing and giggling stopped."

"Two hours of silence. Remind me that we will never let them travel with us at the same time, ever again."

"No doubt." It was silent for a few minutes, before an idea popped into John's head.

"Hey Ted, we haven't really gotten a chance to be alone this trip. We still aren't, but they are sleeping....so...do you want to?" Leesie had been stirring in the backseat when she heard John speaking.

"I don't know, man. It's too risky. What if they catch us?" Ted wanted to, but he was hesitant. He didn't know how his girlfriend would react if she caught them.

Leesie kicked Sunny's leg gently, waking her out of her sleep. Sunny looked at her and Leesie put her finger to her lips telling Sunny to be quiet. She pointed to the men in the front seat.

"They're sleeping! This might be our only chance. We won't be together again for a week." John was itching to do this. Christmas was coming up, and Vince gave everyone the week off.

"John, can't we do it next time when we are alone? Then we can do it the whole trip and back if you want."

The girls looked at each other and frowned. Were their men sleeping together? Leesie mouthed "no way" to Sunny, who shrugged her shoulders. It wouldn't surprise her. She'd heard the stories about Ted, Randy, and Cody. They all said it wasn't true, but she had her suspicions. She just never suspected John was in on it, too.

"Come on, Ted. It won't take long. You know you want to."

"Alright, fine. But I'm not being the girl this time." Leesie's eyes widened. Were they really going to sleep with each other while their girlfriends were in the backseat? No, because there was no way it would work with them in the front seat. Or maybe they were planning on pulling over somewhere?

"You have to be the girl! I'm not cut out for it."

"Fine! But I'm the man next time. When we started this you said we would take turns, and so far, we only switched once." Ted complained.

Leesie glanced over at Sunny, who had resumed sleeping. She obviously didn't care what was going on.

"Deal. Now lets get to it."

"Which music do you want?" Ted asked, going through a pile of CDs.

Leesie wasn't sure how much longer she could keep quiet. She knew she wasn't going to let this happen, however. They even had music to go along with it! They had done this plenty of times with each other in the past, apparently.

"We need a duet. Put in Tim and Faith." Ted nodded his head in agreement and slipped in the CD.

"Which number is it?"

"Seven." Ted put it on seven and turned the volume up slightly. Their voices were still able to be heard over the music.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Ted asked once again.

Leesie was now concerned. They weren't slowing down at all. Maybe Ted was going to give road head....no, absolutely not. She quickly shook the thought out of her head.

"Yes, Ted. We'll be fine. It'll be over with before you know it. Now relax or it won't go smoothly."

"Why do you have the remix with the long intro?"

"Ted! Enough with the questions. Now lets do this. Here we go.."

Part of her wanted to look and the other part of her wanted to keep her eyes closed. She knew what was coming. The minute she opened her eyes, she would see Ted leaning over the middle console with his head in John's lap. She waited to hear the slurping sounds, but they never came. Instead, her ears were filled with something else.

"Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night. Takin' your heart, and holdin' it tight."

Leesie's eyes shot open when she heard John singing.

"Emotional touch, touchin' my skin. And asking you to do, what you've been doing all over again." John continues singing softly.

Leesie wondered if this is what John always did when he and Ted had a sex escapade . Her thoughts were put to rest shortly after.

"Oh it's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in." Ted's voice joined John's. The two voices meshed well together, and they didn't sound half bad.

Leesie had to stop herself from falling over laughing. This is what they were talking about? Singing together? Sunny had to witness this. She kicked her friend lightly again, and Sunny opened her eyes. Leesie motioned for her to be quiet and pointed up front again.

"I just gotta let you know, what it is that won't let me go." John trailed off and let Ted take over.

Sunny was shaking so hard from silently laughing. She wasn't aware Ted was a fan of country music. She knew he was into that eighties garbage, but not country. She would have never taken Cena for a fan of country, either.

John and Ted both hit the chorus of the song together.

_It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Ohhh it's your love_

They both took turns on the next verse, with Ted covering the part of Faith and John handling Tim's part. Leesie and Sunny could have appreciated the duo's singing talent if they weren't too busy trying to stay quiet. If the boys' knew they were awake, they would stop singing. Both of them had their cell phones out and were recording this. It was too good to pass up.

_Ohh it's a beautiful thing,  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
If you asked me why I've changed,  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

Sunny couldn't take it any longer. When Ted said the last line and raised his voice, she broke down and laughed. Leesie followed her. John jumped and Ted immediately turned the CD player down, and turned every shade of red there is.

"Sunny! Leesie! We didn't know you were awake....how long have you been awake?" Ted was fumbling over his words, which caused them to laugh even harder.

"Not long. Just enough to hear you screech 'All I gotta do is say your sweet name" Sunny lied. She didn't want to embarrass either man too much. Yet.

"I didn't know you liked country music, babe." Leesie spoke up, reaching over the seat to rest her hand on John's shoulder.

"It's just a habit Ted and I picked up over the last year. No big deal."

"Not at all. You two sounded good." Leesie said, while Sunny snorted her laughter.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just not everyday you see two big bad wrestlers singing a country duet together."

"Sunny, you're not going to tell Chris are you? He'll tell everyone else." Ted pleaded with her.

"Of course we won't tell anyone, right Sunny?"

"Right, Leesie." Both men gave a sigh of relief.

"Told you they'd understand." Cena mumbled to Ted.

"Yeah, you were right." Ted still had a feeling in his stomach. He knew what happened when the girls were around Jericho. They all started gossiping like school girls together.

* * *

It was just over a week later when Ted and John made a trip to Texas. Raw was being held in Austin that night. They were still feeling the affects of all the food they ate over Christmas, and were tired as hell. They weren't prepared for what was waiting on them when they made it to the locker room.

"What the...?" John trailed off as they entered the large locker room. Everyone was gathered in a circle with Jericho in the middle.

"Rewind I to Ted's part." Randy ordered.

"No! Take it back to John singing the first part." Miz requested.

"Wait, take it to them signing the chorus together." Hunter told Chris.

"Guys, stop. We'll just start from the beginning again." Chris told them, taking a few seconds to rewind and start from the beginning.

"I can't believe Sunny and Leesie sent this to you!" Cody was glad he sat out on that trip, or he would be a part of this humiliation.

John and Ted stood in the doorway, mortified. They slowly backed up to leave when Swagger noticed them.

"Hey, Tim and Faith are here!" Everyone turned to look at the pair.

"Do you two perform Sonny and Cher, too? What about Marvin and Tammy?" Neither man had an answer. They did know one thing for sure though.

Their girlfriends weren't getting a Christmas present this year.


End file.
